


Sinne ja takaisin

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 13. perjantai, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Suomi | Finnish, pöljää huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Seuraavan kerran kuulasta puhuttiin lounasaikaan, kun Bobby löysi sen viskilasistaan.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Sinne ja takaisin

**Author's Note:**

> Ensinnäkin ficin nimi oli työnimi ja koetin muokata sitä päinvastaiseksi, mutta jätin sitten ennalleen. Se on pöllitty Hobitti-kirjasta, joten pyydän anteeksi! Kai se nyt jotenkin nivoutuu tähän ficciin niin haamuteeman suhteen kuin sen Skotlanninreissunkin ja kenties ficin lopetuksen x) Sitten toisekseen, tämä ficci on postattu joulukuun 13. päivänä vuonna 2013, ja se nyt sattui olemaan perjantai. Teema saattaa vaikuttaa _hiukkasen_ päälleliimatulta 8) mutta ei anneta sen häiritä, hei!
> 
> Mä en muista enää, mistä tää ficci lähti liikkeelle, mutta jotenkin vain muistan pyöritelleeni päässäni ajatusta siitä, että Alastorin tekosilmää ei koskaan löydetty ja että miten SPN-henkeen noinkin oleellinen esine voisi helposti sitoa käyttäjänsä hengen meikäläisten sfääreihin.
> 
> SPOILERIVAROITUS kaudesta 6 lähinnä seuraavan virkkeen vuoksi: Bobby ei ole pyörätuolissa ja omistaa oman sielunsa. Sam myös. En puutu aikajanaan sen kummemmin, mutta nämä kaksi seikkaa on ehkä hyvä tietää, jos sattuu olemaan fanaattinen SPN-fani ;) Seiskakauden spoileria ei tavallaan voi tietää, ellei ole katsonut seiskakautta, joten ehkä spoilerista on turha sen kohdalla puhua. Pahoitteluni stereotypioista ja niiden härskistä käytöstä!
> 
> Kiitos Lizlegolle armosta ja betailusta sekä Jossulle läpiluvusta sekä rohkaisusta <3
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita enkä Supernaturalia. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Sam pyörähti ympäri kuullessaan takaansa äänekkään rämähdyksen.

"Helvetti!" Dean parkaisi lattialta, jonne oli juuri kaatunut. "Saatanan saatana!"

"Dean?" Sam pärskähti hämillään.

Dean hieroi kankkuaan ja kiroili edelleen vuolaasti. Sam astui lähemmäs ja ojensi joviaalisti kätensä auttaakseen veljensä ylös.

"Astuin sen hemmetin kuulan päälle", Dean valitti päästyään pystyyn. "Pidä lelusi omassa huoneessasi, saakeli!"

"Kuulan?" Sam ihmetteli hetken. Sitten hän muisti.

Se vaikutti kyllä kuin kuulalta, mutta oudolta sellaiselta, sillä se oli maalattu näyttämään silmämunalta. Sam oli löytänyt sen lentokentältä heidän pistäytyessään Skotlannissa etsimässä Crowleyn luita. Hän oli poiminut kuulan käteensä ja sujauttanut sen taskuun lentokenttäselvityksen ajaksi ja unohtanut koko jutun. Aina siihen saakka, kun hän oli pesulassa täyttänyt konetta ja tiputtanut kuulan lattialle.

Jostain syystä hän oli ottanut tavakseen kantaa kuulaa aina mukanaan. Hän pyöritteli sitä silloin tällöin sormissaan ansaiten poikkeuksetta Deanilta julmistuneita mulkaisuja. Sam ei tiennyt, miksi piti kuulaa edelleen hallussaan. Saattoi tietysti olla, että Deanin tuntema vastenmielisyys sitä kohtaan vaikutti asiaan. Oli miten oli, kuula oli nyt kierähtänyt pois hänen taskustaan, epäilemättä edellisenä iltana, kun hän oli viikannut farkkunsa siististi tuolille sängyn viereen. Ja aamulla se oli jotenkin joutunut Deanin jalan alle.

"Ehkä sinun pitäisi katsoa tarkemmin, mihin astut", Sam letkautti ja poimi kuulan jälleen taskuunsa.

Dean tuhahti halveksuvasti, mutta jätti asian sikseen.

Seuraavan kerran kuulasta puhuttiin lounasaikaan, kun Bobby löysi sen viskilasistaan.

"Samperin kakara!" Bobby pauhasi ja viskasi kuulan kohti Samia, joka nappasi sen helposti kouraansa naurahtaen ääneen.

"Miten se sinne joutui?"

"Miten se sinne joutui", Bobby toisti Samin sanat irvistäen ja silmiään pyörittäen. "Onko tämä uusi ja hauska tapa viettää perjantaita, kolmattatoista päivää?"

"Bobby, en minä sitä laittanut lasiisi!" Sam puolustautui, mutta Bobbyn ilmeestä näki, ettei tämä uskonut sanaakaan. "En edes muistanut, että nyt on kolmastoista päivä."

"Sitäkö se oli?" Dean puhkui Samin takaa. Hän tuijotti pikkuveljeään kädet ristittyinä rinnalle, kulmat tuimasti kurtussa. "Jätkä huvittelee jättämällä lelunsa keskelle lattiaa ihmisten tallottaviksi ja lopuksi uittaa ne hyvässä viskissä."

"Enpäs!" Sam älähti. "En todellakaan tiedä, miten se joutui Bobbyn lasiin!"

"Mutta tiedät, miten se joutui meikäläisen jalan alle?" Dean tarttui välittömästi sanoihin.

"Kamoon, Dean, kuulat pyörii. Ei Bobbyn lattiat nyt _niin_ tasaisia ole."

"Varo sanojasi, poika!" Bobby murahti pöytänsä takaa.

"Anteeksi, anteeksi", Sam pahoitteli kädet anovasti pystyssä.

Ja olisi voinut kuvitella, että asia olisi ollut loppuun käsitelty, mutta iltaa kohden tapahtumat sen kuin tihentyivät.

Paria tuntia myöhemmin Bobby astui kuulan päälle, mutta vuosien viskinjuonnin tuomalla varmuudella vain horjahti, tarttui ovenpielestä ja sai lopulta tasapainonsa takaisin. Sitten Dean oli halkaista hampaansa haukatessaan burritoaan ja saadessaan suun täydeltä kummallista lasikuulaa. Hän viskasi sen seinään, mutta kuula vain kimmahti takaisin ja oli viedä Deaniltä silmän. Lopulta Sam itse löysi kuulan treenatessaan haulikolla ampumista romuttamon pihan perällä. Oikeastaan kuula löytyi sen jälkeen, kun haulikon piippu oli räjähtänyt ja Sam vihdoinkin uskalsi kurkistaa sen sisään selvittääkseen, mikä oli räjähdyksen aiheuttanut.

"Hemmetti..."

Äkkiä Samia kylmäsi, aivan kuin pilvenlonka olisi kulkenut auringon editse.

"Opettaa sinut räiskimään ja häiriköimään kunniallisten velhojen lepoa."

Sam kääntyi salamannopeasti ympäri tapaillen käsiasettaan. Mutta kun hahmo räpsähti pois näkyvistä ja jälleen takaisin, Samin käsi siirtyikin hakemaan veistä. Sitä takorautaista. Hän ei kuitenkaan ennättänyt taskunsuuta pidemmälle, kun hahmo hävisi kokonaan näkyvistä ja auringon lämpö tuntui jälleen iholla asti.

Ei hän oikeastaan juossut, mitä nyt käveli hieman rivakammin sisälle pyrähtäen suoraan Bobbyn pöydän ääreen.

"Pihalla oli kummitus."

Bobby nosti katseensa tutkimastaan kirjasta ja katsoi Samia kuin vähäjärkistä.

"Jaa, että kummitus keskellä kirkasta päivää minun pihallani? Poika, oletko menettänyt vähäisenkin ällisi?"

"Ihan oikeasti!" Sam huusi. "Räjäytin haulikon, ja sitten se jo manifestoi!"

Sam tajusi välittömästi, kuinka järjettömältä hänen kertomuksensa kuulosti, mutta hitto soikoon, kai Bobby sentään luotti hänen sanaansa?

"Mene häiritsemään veljeäsi, minulla on asioita hoidettavana", Bobby murahti ja jatkoi muinaisen, japaninkielisen opuksen tankkaamista.

Sam poistui yrmein ilmein kohti yläkertaa mutisten itsekseen takinkääntäjistä ja selkään puukottajista. Hän ei poistunut huoneestaan koko iltana, eikä kukaan vaivautunut edes kutsumaan häntä syömään. Onneksi sängyn alta löytyi proteiinipatukoita, joilla selvisi ilman päivällistä. Ei sillä, että Deanin kokkaukset olisivat hänelle muutenkaan maittaneet.

Keskiyöhön mennessä Samin oli kuitenkin pakko hiipparoida alakertaan. Hän ennätti melkein keittiön ovelle, kun olohuoneesta kuului ääni, jollainen saattaisi syntyä, jos jokin kova ja mahdollisesti pyöreä tipahtaisi pöydälle. Parin sekunnin hiljaisuuden jälkeen Dean älähti, ja Bobbyn nurkasta kuului haulikon lataamisen ääni. Sam kurkisti varsin varovaisesti oviaukosta sisään.

Keskellä huonetta seisoi sama haamu, jonka Sam oli nähnyt pihan perällä tunteja aiemmin. Se näytti vanhalta mieheltä, rujolta ja sään pieksemältä lommoisine nenineen. Sen toinen silmäkuoppa lupsotti tyhjänä, ja Sam ymmärsi välittömästi, miksi kuula oli kummitellut koko päivän. Kuinka hän ei ollut osannut yhdistää asioita toisiinsa ennen tätä hetkeä?

"Eikö täällä vietetä kolmattatoista perjantaita?" hahmo kysyi karhealla äänellä.

Seuranneessa ristitulessa haamu esitti enemmän väistöliikkeitä kuin parhaimmassa polttopalloshow'ssa. Sam sai lasisilmästä, sillä silmähän se kuula loppujen lopuksi oli, kahdesti otsaansa, Bobbynkin haulikko tuhoutui sen tukkeuduttua samalla tavalla kuin Samin haulikolle oli päivällä käynyt. Dean liukastui kolmesti, viimeisellä kerralla onnekkaasti sohvalle, josta hän ei enää yrittänytkään ylös.

Lopulta Bobby lakkasi ampumasta suolahauleja (seinät eivät ehkä olleet upouudet, mutta rei'itetyt kirjat saivat hänet irvistämään) eikä Samkaan enää jaksanut jahdata kummitusta hiilihangon kanssa. Bobby rojahti takaisin tuoliinsa ja kyräili värjyvää hahmoa alta kulmain.

"Kerta olet jo asettunut taloksi, parempi alkaa selittää."

"Ovatko kaikki uuden mantereen asukit tämmöisiä tosikkoja? Melkein pistää kaipaamaan sotaa", kummitus murahti katsoen vuoron perään kaikkia kolmea eläväisempää seuralaistaan.

Sam vilkaisi Deania, jonka katseesta ei voinut lukea mitään, ja sitten Bobbya, jonka silmät sähköttivät samaa. Ensimmäinen vai toinen maailmansota?

"Pahempi kanki persiissä kuin itse Voldemortilla", haamu mutisi kuin itsekseen.

"Voldemortilla?" Sam älähti. Turha sitä oli kieltääkään: hän oli läsnä olevista taatusti ainoa, joka oli lukenut Potter-kirjat.

"Jep."

Sam pohti hetken, miten lähestyisi asiaa, mutta ei ennättänyt sanoa mitään, ennen kuin Bobby yllättäen puhkesi puhumaan.

"Pimeyden lordi Voldemortilla?"

"Onko niitä muitakin?"

"Oletko hullu?"

"Hieman. Miten se liittyy tähän?"

"Voldemort on kirjan hahmo."

"Just joo, niinhän se haluaa kaikkien uskovan."

"Väitätkö, että Voldemort on oikea henkilö ja taikamaailma todellisuutta, vaikka kirjoissa kumpaakin väitetään fiktiivisiksi?" Bobby puuskahti, mutta vaikutti sitten tajuavan jotain ja laski päänsä käsiinsä valitellen kummallista elämäänsä.

"Voldemort on viekoitteleva paholainen, joka teki karmeimman temppunsa, kun sai Rowlingin kirjoittamaan. Vasta perinpohjaisten todisteiden jälkeen tyttönen saatiin uskomaan, ettei Voldemort kertonut koko totuutta, jos lainkaan. Ja siinä vaiheessa ministeriön oli turha alkaa enää pullikoimaan julkaisua vastaan, kun kaikki salat olivat jo ilmoilla."

Sam muisteli lukeneensa Unhoitus-loitsusta, mutta ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Yhtä vaisulta näytti Dean. Bobby sen sijaan kaivoi laatikosta pullon ja kaatoi siitä tyhjentyneeseen lasiinsa. Hän piti haamua tiukasti silmällä, tarttui lasikuulaan ja tiputti sen lasiin, ennen kuin tuikkasi nesteen palamaan.

"Hemmetti!" Dean älähti ja pyristeli kauemmas pöydästä.

Sam ihmetteli, mitä pullossa oikein oli, mutta Bobbyn ilmeen valahtaessa tajusi pian, mikä oli vialla. Kummitus ei värähtänytkään, tuijotti vain Bobbya vakavin ilmein. Lasissa ollut neste paloi loppuun, mutta sen pohjalla ollut lasisilmä ei ollut edes mustunut.

"Epäilenpä, ettei mikään tuli pysty sulattamaan sitä", kummitus tuumasi. "Kääpiötekoa, näet. Yhtä vahvaa kuin Mahtisormus."

Loppujen lopuksi kummitus, joka ajan mittaan esitteli itsensä Vauhkomieleksi ja hänet maalliseen ulottuvuuteen sitovan kuulan Villisilmäksi, asettui aloilleen. Dean oppi katsomaan eteensä ainakin Bobbyn katon alla, Sam puolestaan kuulosteli Vauhkomieltä ilta toisensa jälkeen, kunnes sai selville, että Rowlingin kirjoittamat kirjat kertoivat silotellun version tarinasta. Vauhkomielen kertoman mukaan oikea Harry Potter oli kasvatettu ja koulutettu sylivauvasta lähtien tarkoin varjellussa laitoksessa täydelliseksi sotakoneeksi. Vauhkomieli itse oli ollut viherpunaisen vastarintaliikkeen emeritus, vegaani viisitoistakesäisestä asti, ja puolustanut viimeiseen saakka yksilön oikeuksia sekä oman tahdon vapautta. Hänen avioton tyttärensä, Hermione, oli soluttautunut Harry Potterin tiimiin serkkunsa Ronin kanssa. Vuosia kestäneen psykoanalyysin voimin he olivat muuttaneet systeemin hioman tappokoneen puita halailevaksi, pilveä polttelevaksi hipiksi. Voldemort oli todellisuudessa tukehtunut tomaattiin kesken grillijuhlien, ja tarina oli saanut onnellisen lopun. Joskin suolensyöjät, kuten valistuneet vegaanit vastustajiaan kutsuivat, toimivat yhä ahkerasti ja yrittivät nyt saada jalansijaa uudelta mantereelta.

Sam aikoi pitää silmänsä apposen ammollaan uuden Biggerson's skandaalin varalta. Deanin suolensyöjien maininta teki ainoastaan nälkäiseksi.

Bobby jatkoi uusien, palavien nesteiden kehittelyä. Hän kokeili jopa Sioux Fallsin krematoriota Jodyn suosiollisella avustuksella, mutta ei siitä huolimatta saanut lasisilmää koskaan tuhottua. Ennen pitkää hänen yrityksensä laantuivat ja hän vaikutti jopa nauttivan Vauhkomielen seurasta.

Joka ikinen 13. perjantai Vauhkomieli kuitenkin muuttui näkymättömäksi ja riivasi koko taloa sietämättömillä tempuillaan. _"Se on velhojen tapa"_ , hän puolustautui aina keskiyön jälkeen, mutta ei selittänyt sen enempää.

Eikä Tuomiovuorta mainittu kertaakaan.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Tomaattiin tukehtuminen on varastettu Lizlegolta, antakoon hän sielulleni anteeksi :E


End file.
